


Childhood memories

by H_esh00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dolittle premiere, Dom!Robert, M/M, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Rom Howney, Rom Howney smut, Smut, Starker, Starker role-play, Sub!Tom, Tom drooling over Robert, Tom literally loves role-playing, Tom x Robert, Tom/Robert - Freeform, buttplug, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_esh00/pseuds/H_esh00
Summary: Based off of a prompt:"The rest of Tom's family is away so Robert fucks him on his literal childhood bed. Bonus points for Starker roleplay."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland, Rom Howney - Relationship, Starker - Relationship, Tom/Robert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	Childhood memories

They had just been at the Dolittle movie premiere in London. The movie was so fun to watch but most important, Robert looked so good at the premiere in his suit and coat and the whole outfit just made him more mouthwatering than he already was. Tom just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. 

The way Robert touched him, looked at him, smiled at him, it all made Tom’s heart skip not just one beat but a thousand beats. The light touches on his back when they took pictures, the way Robert put his hand on Tom’s thigh when they were watching the movie made Tom dizzy. Robert knew exactly what he was doing to him. He knew how easy it was to get Tom’s attention. 

Robert would lie to himself if he said that the boy didn’t have his attention as well. Tom dressed in all black was his favorite thing ever. The boy looked like a three-course meal. The jacket, the shirt underneath it clinging perfectly to his upper body, those tight jeans - _fuck_ , when Robert saw Tom in those jeans, he almost got hard immediately, thank god his willpower and self-control didn’t disappoint him- and his hair that was slowly growing back and soon within a month or two would be a curly mess again. 

Tom’s parents were out of town and sadly couldn’t attend the premiere, only Sam and Harry were there but they were going out with some friends afterward, so it was just Tom and Robert going back to Tom’s house. Tom felt a little homesick after the couple of months that he had been in Cleveland filming Cherry. 

Tom had only taken his jacket and boots off and sat on his bed, scrolling through the pictures from the premiere while Robert had gotten out of his dress pants to change into a pair of sweatpants before he was stopped in his tracks by Tom.

“Should I have this as my first picture?” Robert turned his head at Tom’s question.

“Which one?” 

“This one, you look fabulous in it,” Tom said with a subtle smirk on his face.

It was the picture where Tom was on his knees, looking adoringly up at Robert who was standing there as if he was the king of the world. 

“Hmmm.. yeah, that looks good” Robert’s response came out more raspy than it was supposed to. Robert remembers when they were taking that picture. He turned around and saw Tom on his knees as if the boy was ready to suck his dick right then and there in front of everyone, and the more Robert looked at the boy the harder it became to control himself. 

“I mean, there were some pictures where your boner could be seen so I’m not gonna post those, cause I don’t like sharing what’s mine,” Tom said cheekily while turning to look at Robert who now sat next to him with his arm around Tom’s shoulder. 

“Oh so that’s where your eyes were the whole time, I think I remember seeing some drops of drool on your chin.” If Tom wanted to tease, Robert was better at it.

“Yeah, probably, you looked so damn gorgeous and honestly, it was hard not to look especially with the-” Tom cut himself off.

“With what?” Robert nudged Tom so the boy now straddled him with one leg at either side of Rob. Bowing his head down to give Rob a kiss.

“With- _oh-_ ” Tom’s breath got caught in his throat as soon as he sat down in Rob’s lap. 

“Woah, what was that now?” The curiosity in Robert had now peaked and he couldn’t help but put his hands on Tom’s ass and run his hands over them kneading them lightly.

“Oh- Rob-” 

“Wait a minute now…” Robert realized that Tom was getting more excited every time he pushed against his ass. Not that Tom wouldn’t otherwise, but these gasps… _oh.. what if.._ Robert got an idea and decided to put it to test. So he brushed his hand against Tom’s ass but this time pressing where his hole was and the boy let out a loud moan.

“Do you have- Tom do you have a buttplug in?” The question together with Robert’s smirk made Tom blush and the boy looked down. “So that’s why you were whimpering and moving around in your seat when we were watching the movie.” Tom buried his face in the crook of Robert’s neck and planted a light kiss there before whispering.

“Maybeeee..” He said as he kept sucking and licking and kissing the older man’s neck.

“Get out of these jeans right now!” And like the good boy that Tom was, he immediately got up and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one movement. His dick was hard between his legs and the pre-cum made the tip glisten and slick. Before he got to sit down, another demand was given to him.

“On your hands and knees.” 

The sight in front of Robert when the boy did as he was told made him drool and his blood rushed immediately down to his dick. 

“Fuck… Tom..” Tom had a red buttplug in with blue in the middle of it looking like the arc reactor from Iron Man. 

“I-I thought that you might like it… Mr. Stark” The last part was quieter than a whisper and came out shaky, but Robert heard it and the words went directly to his cock. Of course, Tom called him Mr. Stark when they were shooting or if they were asked about each other related to the marvel movies, but never like this.

“Oh, so it is Mr. Stark now? Well, thank you for being so considerate Peter, I like it a lot. So much that I think you deserve a little reward for it.” Tom let out a whimper when he realized that Robert was in on the role-playing and because of the praise he got. They had never done it before so it excited Tom even more.

Robert started to slowly pull the plug out and when he did, Tom’s hole clenched and fluttered around nothing. 

“Oh Petey, this little hole of yours looks so hungry, should we maybe do something about it?” Robert’s teasing voice only got a muffled moan from Tom in response. And that was the sign he needed. He put his hands on Tom’s ass cheeks, spread them and dived in, planting small kisses around the hole before starting to give it small kitten licks and wetting and teasing the poor boy underneath him. Tom’s hole fluttered against Rob’s tongue and he slowly pushed the tip of his tongue inside the boy drawing a filthy moan from him. 

“Mr- Mr. Stark, please touch me. Pleaseplease _please_ , my cock is leaking, it’s so hard for you it aches.” Tom was rambling nonsense with his face pressed against his pillow, face turned to the left with two of his fingers shoved in his mouth in a poor attempt to keep quiet.

“Aww, Pete, why so needy? Let Daddy take his time. You know how I hate to be rushed.” With that, Rob’s hand came down on Tom’s ass causing a loud smack and a light print of red on the fair skin. 

“But _Tonyyyy please_!”

“It’s either Sir, Mr. Stark or Daddy for you young man! Don’t be disrespectful or else I will stop everything I’m doing right now and leave you like this.” Robert’s tone now firm with another smack on Tom’s other cheek.

“Yes Daddy, I promise, I will be a good boy for you.” And with those words, Robert shoved two fingers inside of Tom and started pumping them slowly and curling them slightly which made the boy cry out in pleasure and his cock leaked pre-cum onto the bed. “ _Please_ , I am already prepared, please Mr. Stark, I want your cock inside of me, please Sir.” Tom was a whining mess. His head was spinning with arousal and he couldn’t stop himself from begging for more.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you? Turn around.” Robert’s cock was aching inside his boxers and he could start feeling the wet spot forming on the fabric. When Tom turned around, the tip of his dick was red and slightly swollen from all the blood that had rushed there. It looked kinda painful to see the boy this desperate after cock, tears had run down his cheeks, his lips were puffy and just like his cheeks, a hint of red could be seen, but Rob wanted to take his time with him. 

Robert hooked his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down enough so that his dick and balls were in perfect display for Tom. The older man moved closer to Tom’s face and gave his cock a light stroke before putting it on Tom’s lips and telling him to open his mouth. Tom being the good sub that he was, he obeyed and took Robert’s cock in his mouth all in one move.

“ _Fuck_ , I love your warm little mouth Petey-boy. I love how it only belongs to me and is made just for me.” Robert hissed at the feeling of Tom’s mouth wrapped around his dick. After all, all the deepthroat training had paid off. Telling by the way Tom whimpered at the praise, Robert turned around a little to see the boy’s dick twitching and he couldn’t help himself dragging his fingers lightly over the red throbbing cock lying on Tom’s stomach. The light touch made Tom yelp and buck his hips up and he felt as if he could cum right then and there.

Robert grabbed the boy by the head and started to fuck into his mouth and was completely lost in the sensation and the sound of Tom gagging. Tom had lost the gag reflex with time and training but he still did the sound because of the way it affected Robert and made him feel more in control. The warm mouth had become a pleasure-giving-heaven for Robert and he just couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into it at a fast pace.

Robert pulls his cock slowly out of Tom’s mouth and replaces it by his ass, pushing slowly into the tight hole. His ass was still so fucking tight despite it having a buttplug inside for hours and being stretched out by Rob’s fingers. Robert went slow at first but the sound of Tom’s heavy breathing and moans encouraged him to go faster. He started fucking the boy relentlessly into the bed making Tom forget his own name. Sweat making the boy’s fit body looking shiny like a star.

“Such a filthy boy you are Peter, letting me fuck the shit out of you in your childhood bed, making you take my cock.” The words falling from Robert’s mouth combined with his hand that comes up around Tom’s throat, the pressure on his spot deep inside of him, the stretch and the sight of Robert does it for Tom.

“Mr- Mr. Stark I-I’m gonna- _oh_ ” And the boy spurt strings of cum onto his stomach. The intensity of the orgasm hitting Tom like a truck, almost making blackout for a second. 

Few more thrusts from Robert and the clenching, the tightness of Tom’s ass and the filthy moans falling from Tom’s mouth, making Robert follow soon after, painting Tom’s walls white with his cum. 

He carefully pulls his dick out and searches for the plug on the bed and puts it back in Tom’s ass to keep his cum in there and making the boy whimper and drawing a whine from him because of the overstimulation. 

“The plug looked so good on you baby boy, you should keep it on a little longer.” He winked and kissed Tom tenderly on the cheek and then on his lips. 

Tom got up to get something to eat with his clothes still being on the floor, and the subtle swing of his hips drove Robert crazy that he felt like getting up and fucking the boy again on the kitchen counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story cause I really enjoyed writing this one. Don't forget to leave feedback!


End file.
